


The struggles of Fear, Pain and Secrets

by InfernoFire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFire/pseuds/InfernoFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and Allie have always acted like one being, but then the past comes to haunt them, can their love for each other beat the darkness and pain that comes with the secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Allie walked with Hunter as they talked about random topics- horses, the weather etc. Hunter stopped as he gazed up the foot path that lead to the car park, his green eyes full with concern at a white Ford that was just outside of Kilcoy Healing Hearts Ranch Car Park Entrance.

Healing Hearts Ranch was based in Kilcoy, Queensland, Australia which was an hour and sixteen minutes from Brisbane, Queensland's main city.

“What's wrong?” Allie asked, her violet eyes met his worried green ones.

“It is Derek...” Hunter took a deep breathe as dread full his chest, “My..My abusive twin brother.” He shook hard as Derek got out. “P-Please g-go in-inside.” Hunter felt burning behind his eyes.

“I'm not leaving you.” Allie laced her fingers with his. “Not with him here!”

Hunter held her gaze and he knew that nothing he would say would change her mind, she was quite stubborn especially when it came to protecting his life.

He pulled her close into his arms as Derek walked up to him. Hunter felt his stomach flipping with complete fear.

His chest pounded with pain and he clutched at Allie's hand quite tightly, the closer Derek came.

“Hello there Hunter. My dear ole brother or shall I call you Hannah?!”

“It's Hunter.” Allie growled at Derek, she wasn't afraid one part.

Derek stared at her and reached out to touch her but Hunter slapped his hand away.

“Haven't you taught this young girl any manners?” Derek demanded, his identical green eyes meeting Hunter's.

“She does have manners.” Hunter whispered. “Only towards people who deserve respect.”

Pain shot through jaw as Derek punched him hard. Blood trickled down from his lip and Hunter just shook in fear.

Two of his best mates Tobias and Dust came flying down from a floating shed behind him, their wings flipping hard. Tobias punched Derek as he landed, his eyes red with anger.

Hunter quietly took Allie's hand as Dust took them to the first aid centre. He gripped her hand as he was in his own mind somewhere.

“Hunter?” Allie asked gently. “It's going to be okay.”

“Mmm.” Was the only reply that Allie got and Dust gazed at him worried. He patted Hunter's shoulder as the nurses helped down onto the hospital bed.

He laid his head against Allie's shoulder when the TV floated over with the news playing.  
Allie tried to ignore the fact her heart was racing and she was shaking when she saw that her old cult Breaking Fire was on TV but it didn't get past Hunter.

“Allie...” Hunter began to comfort her but Allie shook her head.

“I'm fine.” She said softly. “I-I have to take care of you.” her voice gave away that she was indeed not fine.

Hunter held her and asked “Please, let me take care of you. I am fine and I need to concentrate on something else. My bluebird, my sweet blue bird, you don't have to keep your guard up around me.” 

Allie let out a sob as she sunk into his embrace breathing in the scent of sage and musk. She held onto his red checkered shirt as he rocked her.

“I don't want them to get me.” She closed her eyes as she felt him rocking her.

“I am not going to let them get you. I promise Allie. I won't let them get you.” 

Allie whispered “Have you forgotten they beat you up last time? And r-”

“I know.” Hunter sighed. “But I am going to protect you, no matter what.” His eyes watched the floating TV go into a different room.

Allie gazed up at him, her eyes fill with tears and she kissed him gently. He flinched at first but deepened the kiss ignoring the pain his cut lip gave. He held her as he moved his hand through her dark brown-blonde hair. 

Tobias quietly walked in and he was black and blue from head to feet. His wings a bit torn and he asked Hunter “You okay bro?” he swayed back and forth, like it hurt to walk.

“I'm fine.” Hunter answered. “Tobias..what did he do to you?”

Tobias gazed down and shake his head as he sat on the seat near Hunter's bed. Allie looked at Hunter who frowned. Dust wrapped his arms around his twin and gazed at him quietly. He could read minds but it was easiest with Tobias.

“Come on...please let me into your mind.” Dust asked feeling quite hurt. 

“Not yet.” Tobias muttered as he walked out of the room.

Hunter looked guilty as he got up from the hospital bed. He held Allie's hand as they walked to the ranch when Allie stopped. She had a look of blank in her eyes as her knees buckled and she just sat there.

His heart broke as he saw the fear flickering every now and then, the sadness in those violet eyes. The fear that Breaking Fire Cult bought on. His stomach boiled with fire and the need to protect the young girl that sat in front of him. He remembered the first day he met her, he was walking through an old alley way that short cut to Healing Hearts Ranch. 

He was 25 and she was 17 years old. She was sitting against the wall with bruises and cuts everywhere, black clothes with Breaking Fire Cult's symbol- a Fire breaking a piece of wood in half.

From that moment on, he knew she was something special. Especially the violet eyes that peek through her dark brown-blonde hair. Then her Grey Wolf ears and tail developed. She wasn't a human. She was a half wolf half human.

Hunter gently picked up Allie and carried her to their bedroom. He placed her rainbow bunny next to her and laid down slipping his arms around her, as he held her close.

“Hunter...do you still love me?” Allie asked suddenly. “Despite I got you hurt.”

“Allie Rose Dusk, don't you dare blame yourself for what Derek did.” Hunter said firmly but she could hear his British accent was filled with love. 

That night they heard bikes and they run out to find bikes surrounding the whole ranch. The riders had red and white jackets with a picture of a wolf howling at a red moon.

Allie looked worried at Hunter who walked back in and locked the door.

“There's something I have to tell you.” Hunter sighed as he stared out of the window.

“You are an ex member of them?” She said softly.

“How did you guess?”

“Because gangs and cults are alike, their ex members has the same look when they see the members from where they used to be like.” Allie answered softly.

Hunter looked at her and pulled her close placing his head onto her shoulder. Tears dripped down his face as he held her. She kept her arms wrapped around his shoulders.  
Things went quiet when there was sirens and Tobias walked out of his room.

“Were those the red moon wolves?” He asked as he took two pain relief and gazed at Hunter. “I'll take that as a yes. What did they want?”

Hunter shrugged his shoulders not wanting to answer the question and he gripped Allie's shoulder a little hard. Allie rubbed at his shoulder trying to calm him down.

“Hunter?” Tobias asked.

“SHUT UP TOBIAS!” Hunter yelled which was a bit muffled by Allie's shoulder and Tobias was a bit taken back. He stared in amazement.  
“Tobias please leave us alone.” Allie said as she took Hunter back to their room where Hunter broke down in tears, the second he sat on the bed. Tears rolled down his face as he sobbed hard into his hands then into Allie's stomach as she sat next to him.

“It's okay Hunter, it's okay.” Allie comforted him placing her hands onto his shoulder and she rubbed them slowly. Hunter said “It's not okay, they are going to kill you.”

Allie raised an eyebrow and said “No, they are not. I promise. I'll just use that handgun under my bed. I got better aim.”

“How do you know?” Hunter asked, his eyes flickered up to her.

“Because Breaking Fire Cult told me that they are useless in aim.” She shrugged her shoulders. The name tasted like bile in her mouth.

Hunter raised his eyebrows at this and he asked “They are rivals?”

“Yeah, they are. I seen big fights between both of them.” She said as Hunter pulled her into his arms and she laid her head against his shoulder. A smile appeared on her face as she looked up at him.

“You know Allie, I love you so much.” Hunter whispered before he leant down and kissed her. Allie deepened the kiss when there was a crash.

Hunter took her hand, they walked out to see what was when suddenly from behind Hunter, someone pulled down his pants and forced him against the wall. Allie was knocked unconsciousness.

After what felt days but only a few hours, Allie woke up. She found herself in Hunter's arms who gave out a sigh of complete relief and she said “Are you okay?”

“No....not really.” Hunter whispered as he held her closer. “He...” Hunter mouthed the word assault. “How are you feeling? And tell me the truth...please.”

“I feel a bit...” Allie swallowed hard. “Hunter...I don't feel so well...”

Hunter had a few minutes to get her to the bathroom before she threw up and she clutched onto his shoulder. He held her and she gave out a heartbroken wail of pain. She rarely cried even when she was injured.

“Shh, it's okay sweetie.” Hunter whispered. “It's okay Allie.”

“I should have protected you.” He could sense guilt in her voice and Hunter shook his head. He placed his head onto his hair and held her.

“You protecting me would mean you getting hurt.”

Midnight came around when Allie woke up to hear Hunter crying and she walked to the window stall he was sitting on, he was staring outside and he was just in his boxers that was soaked with blood.

“Hunt...” She said softly as she sat next to him.

He looked at her and he reached out for her hand, she laced her fingers with him and he pulled her into his arms without a word. She laid her head against his chest as he held her close and he let out another sob.

“I have to go to the toilet and...” another sob. “It hurts too much.” 

“Have you gone to see the nurses?”

Hunter shook his head and he buried his face into Allie's shoulder. His sobs became more harder, the more he had to go and the pain increased.

Allie held him and frowned quietly, she knew he needed the nurse but she also knew he wouldn't go. She whistled which alerted Tobias and Dust. Hunter knew what she was doing and he gripped onto the window bed.

“Please...Allie...don't make me go!” Hunter begged. “P-Please...Please.”

“I won't leave your side.” Allie promised as she saw Tobias and Dust. “You NEED to go to the nurses.”

“Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-But I'm-I'm s-s-sc-sc-”

Allie kissed him to stop him from speaking and he closed his eyes as tears dripped down his face. She pulled him, Tobias and Dust helped him into the hospital.

“NO!” Hunter yelled and Allie was suddenly across the hospital. She gritted her teeth as she wasn't expecting him to throw her.

“Darn it.” She muttered as she got up and stumbled. She took a few minutes before she walked back to Hunter who was on his knees shaking. 

Allie slowly walked to him and knelt down, close enough for him to touch but not too close. She didn't want him to snap again.

“Hun, talk to me.” She said softly as he looked up slowly at her and he reached out for her hand. 

“I'm sorry.” He whispered. “I-they-.”

“Take a deep breathe.” Allie whispered as she stroked his hand.

“I'm scared.” He whispered as he moved closer to her. “I'm scared.” 

“Of?” She asked as she held him close, she listened to his heart beat that was rushing. He laid his head against her hair, the familiar scent of passion fruit and raspberry making him feel safer. 

“Needles and they have to umm...take samples...” Hunter closed his eyes and he let out a noise between a sob and a grunt.

Allie helped him up and he leaned into her a little bit. He whispered “Promise to stay?”

“I promise.” Allie said, she let him wrapped his arms around her and she could feel him tensing up. She also felt his stomach tensing. Confusion hit her and her eyes widen as he muttered he needed the toilet NOW.

Her eyes searched for the toilet and she growled slightly as she realized there was no way in his state, he could make it. 

“Hunter....its far from us.” She said and he whimpered into her hair. Tobias and Dust moved slightly to the other side.

Before Hunter could reply, Allie felt pain in her head and she gritted her teeth.

“Allie?” Hunter asked as her grip tightened suddenly. “Allie? What's wrong?”

Allie opened her mouth and a whimper came out instead. She was prone to migraines and this one was coming fast! And it was gonna be a bad one. She clenched her teeth and Hunter lifted his head so he could looked at her.

He saw tears glistening in her eyes and how pale she looked. 

“Tobias, I need Allie's migraine medication. It's in our room.” Hunter said as he helped her to the room which the nurses prepared for him.

Hunter lifted Allie into his arms. He needed the toilet but he didn't want to leave Allie. He felt his stomach cramping and he held on, he wanted her to feel better.

She burst into tears as the pain overdid her and she buried her face into his shoulder. She swallowed hard and before Hunter could move to get to the toilet, she had thrown up everywhere.

Tobias walked in and handed him the box that held her migraine medicine which was in injection form. 

“I'll go and see if I can find her any Passion Fruit Juice.” Tobias said.

“Thanks...” Hunter felt his bowels let go. “And can you get us a spare clothes?”  
Tobias laughed. “Dude, you are 27, you should be toilet trained by now.”

“Well interesting fact is that people who are part leopard are not 100% toilet trained until they are 32.” Hunter muttered.

Tobias flew off and Hunter sighed.

“You shouldn't be embarrassed.” Allie said softly as she held onto him. Hunter let out a grunt as he lost all control of his motions. He shook his head and slowly managed to get her to the bathroom when she nearly blacked out.

“Allie, stay with me.” Hunter said quickly getting the injection and he injected her into the tail. Allie let out a heart breaking wail before throwing up all over him. Hunter frowned as he managed to get her into the spa bath and got undressed.

“Hurts!” Allie wailed as he washed her. Tobias placed the clothes on the bed before flying out and nearly flew into a pole.

Dust looked from where he was reading a magazine and said “There IS a pole there.”

 

A few weeks past before they were out of hospital. 

Allie watched Hunter quietly and Hunter frowned at how quiet she was being. He walked over to her and sat down.

“What's wrong?” He asked as she snuggled against his shoulder. 

She closed her eyes against the light as her head was throbbing and Hunter gently took her to his room. Her grey eyes flattened against the pain and her tail drooped, Hunter knew that this was gonna be one bad migraine.

Hunter was worried, since she nearly blacked out on the first night at the hospital, she had been blacking out and getting severe migraines. Something was not right and he knew it. Something or someone was making her sick.

He lifted her up and laid her down onto the bed. Hunter decided that he was gonna need to contract their main doctor Zac Night to have a look.

“Hunter...everything hurts.” Allie whispered as she gripped his hand, her claws coming out a tiny bit. Hunter said “I know baby.” as he stroke every claw individually. 

“I wanna become a wolf.” Allie begged. Hunter frowned as he didn't like her to become a full wolf. Not here.  
Back at their old home, no one would mind it happening but there was staff who were against wolves.

“I'm sorry sweetheart.” Hunter apologized as he held her.

“Please...Please...” Allie sobbed out into his shoulder. Hunter knew it would make her feel better and it broke his heart for not being able to let her.

“I can't let you sweetie, I'm so sorry.” Hunter said softly as he rocked her.

“Why?!” Allie wailed out her heart.

“Because some people might try and hurt you if they see you in your full wolf form.”

Allie looked at him quietly and she buried her face into the nearby pillow. Hunter knew it hurt when she hear that some people didn't like wolves. He closed the door and the curtains.

Hunter slipped around the special collar that turned her into a wolf and Allie moved into his lap. Soon she was grey wolf with her glowing violet eyes. She laid her muzzle onto his shoulder relaxing.

“Sweetie, you can only stay in this form for a few hours then I'll have to change you back.” Hunter told her.  
“Okay.” She let out a soft whine before closing her eyes falling asleep. Hunter stroke her fur for a few moments. Two hours past and he slipped the collar off making her go back to her human form.

Allie woke up and gave out a upset sob but understood why he had to do it. She sighed as she remembered the next day was visiting day.

She got a letter from her mother Rachel saying that she and her father Zach would be coming to the visiting day. 

“Do I HAVE to go to visiting day?” She asked Hunter as she laid there. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about her parents. Hunter shook his head as he knew his family would also visiting and he indeed didn't want to see them.

Hunter held her close as he touched his heart necklace making hers buzz a little bit sending a warmth feeling in her heart. They wore them so no matter where they were, they could always say 'I love you.'


	2. Memories of past pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Allie remember the first horse accident that she has and how Hunter blames himself

The next day Hunter and Allie went horse riding when he stopped. He let out a gasp of breathe, she could see in his eyes that he was going into a flashback.

She hopped off and helped him down off the horse. He gripped her hand as she moved him to their secret cabin but he shook his head.   
“Hunter, sweetie, what do you want?” Allie asked.

“I need to...to have a shower..” He was mumbling and Allie sat him down on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him as he leaned into her, his breathing was deep and swallow but he kept breathing in passionfruit and raspberry.

Then tears began to run down his face.

“It was my fault.” He sobbed out and Allie gazed up at him.

“What?” She asked gently, pushing his long hair out of his face. She needed to know what he was talking about.

“You getting hurt.” He sobbed out and she held him closer. “I remember it, that time where you was almost paralyzed.”

“It was not your fault! Hunter Mason Night, it was NOT your fault.” Allie said surprised. “I was not listening to you when I should have been.”

Hunter looked at her, his face all red from crying and he said “I wasn't watching you. I should have been watching you.” He held her closer. “I was too busy caring about what Mollie was doing that I was not watching you. If..I have been, I could stopped it from happening.”

“Or the horse could have hurt you too.” Allie pointed out. “You were there afterwards. When no one else, not even my parents came to visit me, you stayed by my side.”

Hunter said “That was the first night I knew I loved you.”

Allie smiled and she said “I remember when I knew I loved you. It was the first real lockdown we had. We was in your office while that madman run around. You was prepared to do anything to protect me and Laya.”

Hunter couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

“Then the madman saw Laya's chihuahua and took off running to the police crying that the chihuahua was going to get him.” Hunter laughed.

Allie smiled at him as she leaned against him and Hunter asked “Remember when we got Mystery and Crime.” as they looked at the black stallions near the door eating grass.

“They followed us home.” Allie and Hunter walked outside to them.

“And nothing we did would make them leave.” Hunter patted Crime's back before getting on. Allie hopped onto Mystery and they rode back to the ranch. They put them into the stable and sat there for a while when there was a loud bang.


End file.
